


草莓冰淇淋家庭装

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 冰淇淋(我也想吃冰淇淋)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	草莓冰淇淋家庭装

一桶草莓冰淇淋，商家主打的就是实实在在看的到的大颗新鲜草莓，并且添加了适量的脆脆米和巧克力碎，多次实验之后得到最佳风味的绵密基底冰淇淋，用附赠的勺子舀下去，手腕稍微用力挖上一小块，浓厚的奶香令人着迷。  
尼禄想那味道一定很棒。  
他的手越过但丁的背脊压在床单上，窗户没有关闭，外面的阳光撒进来挂在窗沿上，原本懒洋洋趴着的老男人此时打开了草莓冰淇淋盖子，噗咔一声掩盖了水溶性润滑剂的声音。  
这也是草莓味儿的。  
冰凉的液体在接触到皮肤之后顺着身体曲线一路往下，最终没入肉乎乎屁股幽深的臀缝间，尼禄另外那只手掰开那里，看在这桶冰淇淋的份上，老男人暂时忍耐了魔化手臂表面粗糙触感。  
在第一根手指探入的时候，凉丝丝的甜品接触到了舌面，异常温柔的味道对得起它的价格，被触碰的地方瑟缩着，润滑液涂满周围配合着按摩之后，那里才敷衍似的吞咬进去，滚烫的肠壁温暖了尼禄的手指，年轻人尝试寻找敏感点，那一块柔软凸起的区域。  
他们的确做过几次了，不过尼禄自己尝试探索还是第一回，比他年长许多也成熟许多颇具橡木红酒醇厚气息的男人总是游刃有余，在床上骑着尼禄的屌，两只手不停揉捏拉扯红肿几乎要破皮的乳头，嘴里还评价今天的年轻人意外很硬，不过爱咬人这个毛病还是在床上改改比较好。  
“你不是很喜欢吗？”  
被骑着的尼禄试图撑起身体找回主动权，被银发的老男人推了回去“kid，你说得对，但你还太小了。”  
被这样评价的年轻人只顾得突然伸手抓住那晃人视线的腰，几乎按出淤青，一下一下用力向上顶，不得章法的冲撞只有那么几下狠狠隔着薄薄肉膜磨上前列腺，让老男人爽得前面直淌水，事后尼禄一琢磨，觉得自己好像还是亏了点什么。  
他可能的确在性事方面稚嫩而年轻，但他有的是精力，虽然研究做爱并不是什么值得摆上台面讨论的事。  
“这样可不行，你得在努力点。”但丁舔干净了勺子，对于这个冰淇淋，浪费一点都是罪过“需要我告诉你在哪儿吗？”  
“不需要！”  
尼禄马上反驳了，按照之前的记忆，他想就是在这个地方，已经快要碰到了，恶魔右腕的确有点不方便做过于精细的动作，好在尖利的爪子前端弥补了这个，抵在那里轻轻往下，老男人从鼻子里发出了几声绵长喘息。  
他没来得及挖新的一勺就被突然从脊椎炸开的快感阻止了，咬住那把勺子缓了缓，冰淇淋桶表面的小水珠开始往下滴，打湿一小片床单。  
被压在底下的性器半勃起来，前端不停渗出透明的尿道球腺液，年轻人尝试加进第二根手指。  
这可就有点快了。  
他这么想着，柔韧的肠肉蠕动着，有些艰难地吞进第二根手指，似乎是觉得咬得太紧没办法动作，尼禄打了他的屁股，臀肉颤巍巍发抖，被大力拍红，却是一个错误选择，受到刺激的里面骤然紧缩，想要把入侵者给挤出去。  
“放松点！”  
尼禄可没用什么好听的语气，他有些不满，对于老男人只在意面前的冰淇淋这个行为，还有一点点针对自己的技术，收不到想要的反馈让他有些急躁。  
“如果你想搞这个，最好再多点润滑。”已经不算年轻的身体想要靠这么一点自体润滑让尼禄能够顺利进出显然不太可能，而且年轻人显然不知道多忍耐一下，不开口说点什么可能被捅得出血的又是他，当然也不是担心出血，但终归是会痛，而且尼禄如果摸到带血丝的淫液，在做完之后又会耸拉着看不见的小狗耳朵。  
虽然很想按照自己的想法来，但尼禄还是照做了，剩下的大半瓶润滑液被全部挤进去，老老实实被灌了液体的腔道翕合着，尼禄这回更顺利了些，老男人挖起带了新鲜草莓的冰淇淋，这味道的确又和单独品尝香草牛奶基底不太一样，酸甜的味道在口腔里炸开，噗粘稠液体随着抽插被逐渐带出，发出噗嗤噗嗤令人面红的水声。  
尼禄的膝盖挤进他的腿间，将那两条会紧紧勾住年轻人腰部充满爆发力量的腿给分得更开，吞吐手指的地方看得更清楚，略微发红的穴口收缩力绝佳，在尼禄尝试分开手指呈剪刀状探索更深处时，在中间会留有一点空隙。  
比划了一下，觉得应该能够塞进第三根。  
猛然吞了一大块冰淇淋刺激到神经痛的但丁想可能是太过自信了，他的确吃过许多草莓圣代，不过每次如果太过大口塞进嘴里，依旧会冻到牙齿舌头让太阳穴抽痛。  
尼禄觉得那里可能要裂开，可是它又恰到好处承受住，并且在几次来回之后重新松软下来，老老实实接受了更多。  
这和两根手指完全不同，如果尼禄往上提，他甚至能看到受不了这个的老男人被迫弯腰翘起屁股，大腿内部抽搐着抖动，几乎淌出一次射精量的马眼溢出更多混合液体，牵出粘稠丝线往下滴。  
只是现在的尼禄还不知道这个。  
所以按部就班老老实实按照色情片上的步骤，穴口被拉扯得变形，半透明含了一圈重复研磨带出的白沫子，这让尼禄不合时宜地想起了老男人嘴里的冰淇淋，或者沾在唇边或者沾在冒出头的胡茬上。  
但丁还是把自己当成小孩子，所以才如此漫不经心，就连做爱也比不过吃草莓冰淇淋这件事。  
虽然本身带回这桶冰淇淋的是自己。  
趴着的男人稍微侧身过来，他抹了一把自己下腹部腻着的液体，对尼禄说可以了，听着依旧像哄个不太好骗的孩子一样。  
每次被插入，但丁的肠道都会痉挛着吮吸适应大小，半魔人的恢复力在这个时候就有点不解风情了，但不可否认的是但丁的肌肉已经对尼禄产生记忆，十几秒钟之后就能适应年轻人的阴茎，与年龄经验相比过头的大小，技术不足可依旧够爽。  
右腕粗砺的表面磨得绵软肠肉有些辛苦，屁股上的巴掌印还留了点痕迹，发烧似的疼。  
他想尼禄很快就会进来，于是腾了一只手去摸自己流水的前面，翻开包皮滑过冠状沟，无数次在孤身的夜晚都这样抚慰自己，直到空虚射出来，放任自己流入漆黑睡眠的深渊中。  
被融化成半流体的冰淇淋含在口腔里，他缓慢咽下去，喉结滑动，紧绷的肌肉线条被情热汗液涂染，在阳光下发亮。  
年轻人对此感到不满，却不得不承认自己被改变动作将身体毫无保留展现所有风光的但丁所吸引，似乎察觉了年轻人的视线，陷在枕头堆里咬着勺子的男人故意放缓了手上的动作，垂落额前的发和那双被镀了光的眼睛，比色情杂志上摆出诱惑动作的模特都要引人瞩目。  
尼禄只能感觉到自己变得更硬，棉质内裤里鼓起的一团怎么也盖不住。  
他还远没到对此坦然接受的年纪，于是红着一张脸，张张嘴想说点什么话出来，舌头打结把那些词句全都梗在了喉咙里，最终变成了手上的动作越来越狠。  
学习是一个，经验是一个，他把所有的爱都倾注给了但丁，所以才渴望从对方那里得到反应。  
桶里的冰淇淋被灼热的温度盖得边缘融化大半，新鲜草莓泡在里面浸透了奶白色的稠重液体，也许是还差点什么——但丁的腿踩上了尼禄的裆部。  
隔着牛仔布料的裤子往下压，伴随着暧昧的微笑，老男人当着他的面捞出沾满奶白的草莓放进嘴里。  
也许血液突然涌上来头顶，又或者的确不能再忍下去，等到尼禄反应过来的时候，他的龟头已经抵在了那个小口，第一次尝试结果失败，黏糊糊的润滑液体让他滑了一下，他又打了但丁的屁股，臀肉可怜兮兮发颤，挤出了更多液体。  
没办法的年轻人只能握着自己的阴茎对着被抽插打开的穴口插进去，口舌得到满足之后，身体的内部也同样被填充，肠肉缠上去，在柔软湿滑与紧致间徘徊的感觉，尼禄抓紧但丁的腰。  
试图说点话让年轻人轻些，结果尝了味道的孩子哪会放过这个机会，对着刚刚找到的地方大力且快速的抽插，一时间断断续续只来得及应付这个，手臂撞到那只冰淇淋桶，上面凉飕飕的小水珠沾满小块皮肤，他曲腿踢了尼禄的背，和孩子说如果想要多享受那就得慢一点，他毕竟不是和尼禄同样的年纪，岁月还是留下了很多东西。  
结果尼禄却回答“你可以继续吃。”  
他甚至把还剩小半的冰淇淋给提过来，放在两个人中间，紧接着压下来，他又进得更深了点，仿佛要连同下面的囊袋也塞进去，好让老男人知道什么是真正的屁股开花。  
夹在两个人中间的冰淇淋加快融化，被撞得向后靠上枕头，那些液体就倾倒出来，这倒是挺特别的，胸膛起伏的但丁想着，伸手把那些倒出来的白色涂抹开，甜蜜粘腻的味道散发出来，如果量再多一些的话，他就像被泡了个精液浴。  
尼禄没想到这个，他只是更急切地去抓但丁的唇，揪着咬了半天，直到被他头发蹭得发痒的老男人用沾了蜜的手去推他的脑袋。  
他们在明朗的日光下做爱，尼禄彻底陷入名为但丁的泥沼中，年轻人的脸涨得通红几乎就要滴血，那双眼睛却越发明亮起来，他想要从但丁身上得到更多，也渴望某种许可。  
也许孩子再长大一些，也许在以后，他有机会做出要求，但现在仅此而已。  
  
  
  



End file.
